Divided Love
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: Brooke was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent known as the Huntress before leaving. She worked with both Black Widow and Hawkeye, when the need her help to defeat Loki and assemble the Avengers her Love will be divided into two, Captain America or Hawkeye...Who'd you choose?...Takes place in the movie the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

After another fight with Lucas I picked up my phone and dialed a friend I have not talked to in awhile.

"Brooke?" Her voice was in shock and a hint of excitment.

"Hey Widow. I know this is out of the blue but you guys got a mission for me?" Oh yeah I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Me and Black Widow where partners in till I screwed up in India(Long story)...Anyways I left Shield and moved to Tree Hill but I guess I was never meant for the normal life.

"Actually You could help with the Avengers." Widow smiled over the phone.

"Avengers?"

"Its a team that was on the down low but we need them. Lets see..Phil's got Tony..I got the big guy...So you can get the Cap. Sending you the information now. See you soon." She hung up leaving me totally confused.

I got in my car opening a dash board that held a mini super computer the shape of an ipad. I turned it on to a file named Captain America. There was a bunch of photos and his information.

Steve Rogers(A.k.a. Captain America)- frail young man who was enhanced to the peak of human perfection by an experimental serum in order to aid the United States war effort. Captain America wears a costume that bears an American flag motif, and is armed with an indestructible shield that can be thrown as a weapon. He crash landed and was frozen.

A new photo of him shows up and I about dropped my jaw. "Gotta say serum did you good." The rest of the ride was smooth as I went through the Avengers profolio.

Iron man (Tony Stark)-An indutralist, genius inventor, Doesn't play well with others, Selfess and consummate playboy, he is CEO of Stark Industries, a chief weapons manufacturer for the U.S. military. The son of a Mahanttan Project engineer, Howard Stark , he is an engineering prodigy , having built a circuit board at four years old and an engine at six, as well as graduating from MIT at the age of 17. He takes charge of Stark Industries at the age of 21 from Stane, who had been in control of the company since Howard's death. Stark also announced at a press comference he was the Iron Man. Side note he is with Pepper Potts.

Thor-a hammer wielding god associated with thunder and lightning. Odens son and half-brother of Loki god of chaos.

Hulk (Bruce Banner)-A genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into the Hulk( A big green 'monster') when stressed, enraged, or excited.

Pretty simple compaired to the rest. I fixed my hair in the mirror before entering the place where the Cap was. He was more attractive then the pictures let on. He punches the bag off the hook sending it flying against the wall. I clap startling him.

"Who are you?" He asked with respect.

"Brooke, but my S.H.I.E.L.D name is huntress. I take it you're ." He takes my hand gently shaking it.

"Dont You mean Captain America. I assume Fury sent you for The Captain not Rogers."

I shrugg and sit on the bench admiring his structure. "Really doesn't make a difference to me."

"I take it Fury trying to help me get back in the world. I told him I'd go back when I was ready." He fixed up another punching bag taking no mercy on it.

"Maybe he needs you to save it...But I understand if you don't want to I can bet you on it." I bit my lip hoping he was a man up for a challenge.

He arched an eyebrow. "What kind of bet?"

I smirked heading toward the triangle, swiflty going through the ropes. "If you can get me down just once then I wont force you to go...And if I get you pinned first you have to come no argument."

Steve was reluclant as he entered. "I'm not really a fan on hitting a lady."

I stretched my legs liftin them up. "Who said you'd hit me."

He smirks striking me. I doge his hit my arm touching the back of his as I swoop behind him. "Nice move." He trys to strike me again but fails and I kick him off his feet, making him land flat on his back. I jump on his abs..his strong hard...get control of yourself B. My face is inches from his, Rogers blue eyes meeting my hazel ones. I pin his hands above his head. Trying not to stroke his biceps. A cough causes both of us to snap our heads up.

Nick Fury eyed us both supecious. "Huntress?" I got off of Rogers helping him get up.

"Yeah...I thought Tasha would've told ya I wanted to be on a case. This one seemed important."

Fury Smiled. "Its good to have you back.I know Hawk would like that you're back."

I turned my head confused. "Would?"

Before he could answer Steve kindly interrupted. "I'm sorry but are you guys going to tell me whats going on? Why do you need me?"

"Oh yes. When Howard Stark went searching for you in the Artic he found something else." He handed the Cap a folder with a picture of the Tesseract.

"The Tesseract." Rogers had an angry gleam in his eyes.

"We kept it in one of our bases when Loki appeared and well he took it and destroyed our base taking some of our best men with him.." Fury refused to meet my gaze.

"Who'd he take?" Again he wouldn't answer me. "Is Clint okay?"

He ignored me turning his attention back to Rodgers. "Is there anything we need to know about the Tesseract?"

Rodgers grabbed a punching bag and his duffle bag walking out the door. "You should have left it in the ice."


	2. Back to Base

***Sorry this chapter is so short promise the next one will be longer(:**

Rodgers grabbed a punching bag and his duffle bag walking out the door. "You should have left it in the ice." I followed him out getting on a jet that waited for us.

"We'reabout 40 minutes out from home base sir." The pilot said to Phil.

"So this was trying to duplicate the serium they used on me?" Rodgers asked as he read through the avengers file.

"Alot of people were. You were the worlds first superhero." I replied with a smile.

"Banner thought Gamma might hold to key to unlocking its original formula." Phill said getting out of his seat. I could see the excitment in Phill's eyes. God he's such a dork.

"As you can see it didn't go how he planned." I said trying not to laugh at Phill. "When he's not the hulk guys lik a steven hawkings."

Rodgers gave me a confused look. "Who?"

"He's like a smart person." I smirked out how cute he looked lost.

"I've got to say its an honor to meet you officaly, I mean I watched you sleep." Me and Rodgers looked at Phill weird both of us seemingly amused. "I meant I was present when you were unconsiouse."

I got up walking toward the front of the plane patting Phill on the back. "Nice Save. I think what my fellow agent means is its an honor to have you on board."

"I hope i'm the man for the job." Rodgers said unsure.

"Oh you are absoultley. oh uh we made some modifications to the uniform. I put my own little design in it"

"The uniform? Isn't it a little I don't know old fashion."

I sat back down next to him resting my hand on his leg, not seductivley just comforting. "With all thats happened and whats about to come to life..People my just need a little old fashion."

Rodgers placed his man ontop of mine smiling. "Thanks. Oh and by the way you owe me a re-match. Next time I won't let you win."

I laughed. "Got yourself a deal but trust me Rodgers the out come won't change." The rest of the ride was silent making me mind instantly went to Hawkeye. Damn it Clint you better be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived later then Widow and landing on the ship that floated on the water. Natasha ran up to me grabbing in a tight hug. "Its good to have you back Huntress."

"Its good to be back Widow. This is Captain Rodgers."

"Hi. Phill your wanted down by the bridge."

"Okay see you later."

Me, Rogers and Natasha walked around the base.

"It was quit the noise bringing you out of the ice..Thought coulsin was going to squeal. Did he ask you to sign his trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?"

"Their vintage...he's very proud." I said walking between Rogers and Widow making our way toward Banner.

" ." Rogers called extending his hand toward him.

"Oh hi, They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube?"

"Is that the only word going around?"

"The only word I care about."

Banner nodded. "Must be strange for you, all of this." He motioned everywherer on the ship.

"Actually this is kind of familiar."

"I'd step inside for a minute , It might get a little hard to breath." Me and Natasha smirked as before their eyes the ship started to transform.

"Is this a submourine?"

"Really they wanted me in an sumegerd pressurised metal containment?" Banner asked walking toward the end with Rodgers. The ship started to hover extending it engines.  
"Oh no this is much worst." I couldn't help but smile at Banner.

We walked inside. I stayed close to Cap wondering how he was coping with everything. "Oh Huntress your uniforms in your courters."

I nodded at the agent,returning my attention to Rogers. "I'll be back." He nodded as I walked away.

I never relized how much i've missed this place. I zipped up the front of the uniform admiring my figure in the mirror. The uniform was similar to Widows except it was a dark shade of purple and where she wore guns I had throwing knives. "I remember first putting on my uniform.."

A knock snaps me out of thought.

"Come in."

Natasha walks in sitting next to me. "Still fits?"

I smiled a little. "Thankfuly.."

"We will find him you know." She put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"You know Clint he's always getting into trouble."

I laughed. "And we always have to save his ass!"


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Widow down to the control center were everybody was waiting.

"Were are you on that?" Banner asked Fury. I assumed they were talking about the tesseract.

"We're sweeping every wireless assesible camera on the planet. Cell phones, lap tops. If its connected to a satalite its eyes and ears for us." Phil answered with a smug look.

"It's still not going to find them in time." I said. My head started to zone out when Banner started going all sciency I heard something about spectrometers and gama rays.

"Agent Romanoff show Banner to his labatory." Natasha nodded taking Banner with her.

"You look nice." Rogers said catching me off gaurd.

"Thanks." I looked down and smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking..how'd you get involved in this whole thing?"

"My Dad was an agent when he meet my mother. She got pregnant but never told him I exsisted. I was 10 when I saw my dad for the first time except he had no idea who I was. After I explained to him that I was his daughter he wanted nothing to do with me...Then I got kid napped by someone who was after him. My father saved me then trained me. When I was 15 I witnessed my parents murder...Fury took me in almost like his own and continued my training. A few years later I meet Clint and soon after Natasha. You could say we formed an instant bond."

Rogers hand rested on my shoulder sending chills down my spine. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I smiled. "I'm okay now if it wasn't for that i would have never meet Natasha.." I would have said Clint to but I have no idea where he is at the moment.

"Then why'd you leave?" The concern in his eyes was shocking to me the only two people that have ever looked at me like that was Lucas and Clint..

Before I had a chance to answer Phil came up and that was my cue to leave. I headed on one of the computers trying to match Loki's face with anyone to get a lead on were he might be. So far it seemed like a waste of time. Finally I got a match. I basically jumped out of my chair with a goofy smile.

Rogers gave me a confused look with a smile. "What?"

"We got a hit. 67% match! wait cross that 79%."

Fury came from behind me. "Location?"  
"StuttGart Germany 28 Konistrasse...He's not exactly hiding."

Fury turned toward Rogers. "Captain you're up." He nodded getting suited up.


	5. Chapter 5

We flew toward Loki arriving right before he was about to zap an old man with his staff thingy. Cap fell blocking the blow with his shield. I stayed with Natasha in the plane but aching to be aprat of the action.

"You know the last time I was in Germany I saw a man standing above everyone else we had a dissagreement." Cap said.

"The soilder." Loki laughed. "The man out of time ."

"I'm not the one out of time. " Cap smirked.

I pressed the button on the plane extending a huge machine gun. "Loki drop the weapon and stand down." I hoped he wouldn't it'd give me an excuse to shoot him. Loki didn't dissapoint he shot at us luckily we moved before we got hit. Cap threw his shield at Loki and engaged in combat. I didn't want to admit it but Cap was getting his ass kicked.

Loki placed his staff on his head. "Neal."

Cap kicked him away sending him flying. "Not today."

I tried to aim but it was futial. "Guys all over the place I shoot now might hit Rogers."

A sudden sound of music filled my earpiece. "Agent Davis, you miss me?" Tony's voice played in my head.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Nice of you to finally show."

"Better late then never." Tony said as he blasted Loki away from Cap. Damn he's good. I couldn't help but think after Iron Man aimed most of his weapons at Loki. To my surprise Loki raised his hands up in surrender changing out of his god uniform.

Iron Man retreated. "Good mood."

" ." Rogers said.

"Captain." Tony Brought Loki and the cap in the place maiking sure Loki was secured and wouldn't be escaping. I let Natasha drive as I sat back next to Tony and Rogers. "Has he said anything?"

"Not a word."

"But you are more then willing to persuade me." Loki smiled at me sending chills, and not the pleasent ones. Rogers held me back before i could strike him. His hands around my waist seemed to sooth me. "He want's you to hit him."

"Well he might just get what he wants." I replied fully aware that his hands still rested on my waist. I don't know if it was because he was afraid i'd strik Loki or someother reason either wasy I liked the feeling. Tony noticed and smirked toward me. I instantly pulled away sitting down.

Cap sighed . " I don't like it."

"What? the bad guy just giving up so easily?" Tony answered.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a walep"  
Tony shrugged. " Still you were holding off pretty good for an older fellow." Cap gave him a dull stare. "What you take? Pilates?"  
"What?" He asked obviously oblivious.

"You might have missed a couple things well you were being a capsicle." I had to hide my laugh at the last remark.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"There's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Before I could break them up thunder roared through the skys. "What the hell?"

Loki looked shook.

"Whats the matter afraid of a little thunder?" Cap asked sarcasticaly.

"I'm not overly fond on what follows." He replied looking up. Something hard crashed on the roof shaking the plane. As Iron Man opened the back Thor appeared. I didn't expect Thor throwing his hammer at Iron man causing him to be thrown back running inot Cap. Thor grabbed Loki spinning his hammer then flying of.

"Now there's that guy." Tony sounded pissed .

"Another Asgardian?" Widow asked.

"Think he's friendly?" Cap asked.

"Doesn't matter if he free's or kills Loki the tesseracts lost." Natasha nodded understanding that more then the tesseract would be lost.

Tony headed toward the edge. "Stark we need a plan of attack!" Cap yelled.

"I have a plan..Attack." He said before taking off.

Cap sighed as he grabbed a parasuit.

"I'd sit this one out Caps."

"I don'y see how I can." He rreplied strapping himself.

"These guys come from legends they're basically gods."

"There's only one god ma'm and i'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." I smiled watching him jump.

"Oh no B you're not going!"

"Come on please I've been dying for some action!" I whined.

"You'll have your chance right now I need your help steering this thing you're better at it then me." I groaned but obeyed. A big boom made me wish I was fighting even more.


End file.
